Gonna Die
by Aeoliana
Summary: He never took it too far. Because Soul "Eater" Evans respected the fact that she was the respectable young woman who he was totally in love with. One-shot. SoulxMaka fluff. (Rated for THAT kind of tension.)


For a guy so smug and demanding and irritable (because it was somehow cool to scowl at everything-other-than-his-closest-friends-and-his-sexy-motorcycle with those overly sharp teeth of his since mundane life supposedly failed to meet his standards), Soul was surprisingly patient with her.

Like how he often grumbled about he was going to die of blue balls sometime in the near future although he never rushed her to deepen their intimacy. And how he politely avoided grabbing her perky little tits or her adorable derrière without permission. Of course, Maka never was shameless enough to let him touch her like that and the blonde figured that he would eventually ravish her on his own initiative because she'd never really be ready for that.

In the meanwhile, she'd just stock her arsenal of books for an ever-present threat of the classic _Maka Chop_. That would keep any raging hormones in check. One could never be too careful when in a relationship with _the_ amazingly unpredictable Maka Albarn, especially when she had an over-protective father who promised to introduce a slow and painful death to anyone who even dared to look at his beloved daughter.

To Soul's credit, his patience and dedication was the only reason they _finally_ admitted their mutual feelings in the first place. Their friends cheered and Spirit Albarn cursed at the happy news - both cries equally energetic... For two individuals so in sync and so perfect for each other, they sure took their time with _everything_. Their slow pace could even be described as downright frustrating.

So that morning when they woke up on top of the couch with _her_ fingers tangled in his silvery-white hair and _his_ hand under her worn-soft T-shirt, they both breathed a sigh of relief to find that his offending paw was safely caressing the small of her back... Before flushing like two children caught staying up late to play pranks on their unsuspecting siblings by their not-so-pleased parents.

Soul fought the impulse to pull away. That would imply that he was guilty of something.

So instead, he affectionately drawled, "Morning, beautiful."

He followed his greeting up with a chaste kiss. If they both were completely honest, the post-movie-night morning breath was unpleasant and her tarnished-gold locks were a tangled mess that could be anything _but_ beautiful. Still, they were too in love to care about these coarser details.

"M-morning." Maka replied with a blush, voice too hoarse from nightly disuse to shriek bloody murder at his apparent perverseness. She _did,_ however, squeal when he began to leisurely stroke the length of her _g_ _od-how-he-loved-this-_ _wondrously-warm_ back.

"Soul," she hissed in embarrassment as her shirt hiked up until the bottom half of her torso was exposed. He took a moment to appreciate her gorgeous abs and her legs for days. "Stop groping me."

He closed his eyes lazily in an effort to ignore her. Falling back asleep in this position was a dangerously tempting notion.

"Hm?" Soul grunted carelessly when she pat him incessantly on his chest. With a fist.

"Let go," she demanded meekly. She was getting goosebumps from his cool touch and it made her ears burn in a way that she never knew they could.

He displayed his displeasure at the idea by drawing her closer against him. Consequently, his arm wrapped around further so that his fingers now played with the skin on the opposite side of her slender body.

Maka frowned. She could practically hear his childish, " _No_."

Suddenly, Soul's lids snapped open and he turned his face to meet her gaze. He looked almost half-terrified.

"Why," he croaked, "aren't you wearing a bra?"

She could die. Literally just die.

"Uhh, because it's uncomfortable when I'm laying down?"

He nodded before slowly removing his hold on her. That was enough exciting discoveries for one morning.

Somehow, the blonde found herself a little disappointed by his retreat. But she would never admit it. He, in turn, would never admit that the fact that he knew that she didn't wear a bra to sleep made him grin like the pervert he was at random times of the day...

And made him feel like he really _would_ die of blue balls all over again.

* * *

A/N: This was originally written as a bonus fluff chapter for Yuuki and Ayato but I decided to adapt it to Soul and Maka because they're equally adorable. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
